


The Princess Of Las Noches

by RevolverOtaconAj2



Category: Bleach
Genre: All of them will suffer, Assassination, Brutality, Deconstruction, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Soul Society, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Genocide, God Complex, Hero Complex, Ichigo's going to suffer, Intrigue, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Macabre, Manipulation, Politics, Poverty, Rebellion, Religious Conflict, She's fucking crazy, Sorry Orihime, Why Do I constantly cause pain to my fav character?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolverOtaconAj2/pseuds/RevolverOtaconAj2
Summary: Hello Kurosaki-kun! You like my new look?





	1. A Terrible Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My most popular story on fanfiction.com

It was dark in her prison.

Well that was not entirely true. A minute amount of moonlight shone through the arched window above, while the slitted door behind her, beams of light coming from the torches cast a faint glow as they flickered with the wind. The cell itself was mostly empty with only the barest necessities (A bed, carpet, chair, and a bathroom) and nothing for the poor girl to keep her mind off her captivity.  
There was something about this alien place that was unhealthy for the soul (especially for someone as kind and optimistic as Orhime). It was like she was a plant kept from away from sunlight, slowly withering away…

Orihime Inoue felt like a mouse with a cat's paw over her body. She was constantly afraid of what was going to happen next. With all these strange heartless men and women surrounding her in this brutal, kindless land, and no friends or even humanity around,

Orihime definitely felt alone. None of the Esapda cared about her, and Aizen was just using her for her powers.Orihime hated it here, and a small part of her regretted not being strong enough to fight Ulquiorra. That made her feel even worse.

She was betraying her friends by having these thoughts, just like when she was jealous of Rukia and Ichigo's friendship. But was she also betraying them by helping Aizen? Aizen intended to destroy everything she cared, and Orihime was helping him.What kind of horrible person was she? She had done this to protect everyone she cared about, and now she was having second thoughts? 

No. It didn't matter how miserable she felt, if her friends were safe that's all that matters.There weren't any guards outside her cell. Aizen, no Aizen-sama was probably sure that she wouldn't try to escape or attack. All she had was the sound of silence. 

After Aizen-sama had made her heal Grimmjow, she was taken to her cell. She was silent the whole way, her usual energetic peppy self, missing from her body language. An hour later Ulquiorra came back with new clothes. They were exactly like the other Arrancars clothes. When she asked why she was given them, Ulquiorra said that she belonged to them, so she had to do as they said. When the fourth Espada left, Orihime cried, and showed tears that she wouldn't have even dared to show to the Hollows. She still put on them on, afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

That had been a few hours ago. No one had come to visit her since. .Just then the door opened, showering her with light. Orihime was temporarily blinded as she got used to the light again. As she rubbed her eyes, she saw the visage of an all too familiar figure. 

"Woman." The fourth Espada calmly and emotionlessly spoke to her just like he did when she first met. He seemed to be that way to everyone. "Aizen-sama wishes to have a word with you."

The poor girl felt a tinge of pity for the hollow. She didn't want to know what it was like to have such a horrible view on the world…

"Woman don't make me ask again." His tone of voice was dull, but the threat was obvious without it having to be raised any higher.

Orihime got up and followed Ulquiorra out the door. As she went into the hallway, her mind wandered to every conceivable worst case scenario.

Experiments…

Starvation…

Being left alone with the creepy smiley Espada…

She must have daydreamed through the entire walk, as the next thing she remembered was she appeared in the middle of Aizen's throne room. The man himself sat crosslegged with some kind of giant twenty-sided die in his right hand. His sword was lying across his lap, his left hand holding the blade itself. 

Right beneath him stood two young arrancar bowing before her.

"Aivirrne san, Mallia san. Please leave the room."

"But Aizen-sama-""If you're worried about protection, I think Ulquiorra-san is more than sufficient." Loly and Menoly reluctantly left, but not before Loly shot Orihime a hateful glare.  
"Greetings Inoue-san." Aizen's eyes twinkled with delight. "I hope you're enjoying your stay"

."Yes, Aizen-sama, everything is very hospitable." Orihime felt a bit disgusted by saying that, but one wrong move could…

"Ulquiorra- san, please raise your Reiatsu as much as you can without destroying the room."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."Orihime felt the room shake violently, as if there was an earthquake, as her mind shook with fear…… But didn't notice how she easily weathered through it…  
"Interesting. I think if I had the other three do that, I still would have the same results. Inoue-san."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"How would you like to stay here forever?"

Orihime shook with fear, her mouth stuttering out nonsense as she fell to her knees. She didn't want to stay here! She wanted to try new foods, try one of every donut at the shop, She wanted to go into space, she wanted to spend more time with Tatsuki and Rukia…She wanted to be with Ichigo

.But she couldn't say any of this. So after all the hesitation, so in the end she had to reply. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Are you sure? You seem really close with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends."

"N-no there's… No place I-I'd rather be… I want to serve Aizen-sama…"

Aizen grinned. "Good. Inoue-san do you know what I'm holding in my right hand?"

"N-no."

"This Inoue-san." Aizen hesitated before finishing the sentence. "Separates the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. And it also work's on humans."

Orihime got up and tried running out the room, only to be caught by the Quarto sword. She tried to struggle, and wiggle out of his arms but was instead teleported right in front of Aizen, as she was brought to her knee's.  
"I thought you wanted to stay here forever? Have you really gotten tired of my hospitality so easily?"

"No! Please don't do it! I'll do anything you want, just don't do this!" Orihime begged, screamed and begged some more but her words fell on death ears as the heartless man prepared the Hogyoku.

Moisture fell down her legs as she continued to struggle…The orb glowed, and suddenly a hole was opened in her chest, and white completely enveloped her face. Orihime could feel herself choke and gag as her death mask smothered the poor girls face. She felt parts of her body get bigger, her screams get more and more distorted, as her memories started to fade to black.

Her last thoughts were of her friends.  
Tatsuki…

Sado-Kun…

Ishida-kun…

Kurosaki-kun…

The mask then shattered along with everything Orihime was.

The sudden rise of reiastu demolished the throne room, and cover it in smoke. Even Aizen had felt it. From the harsh, deep breathing sounds of a women came sensual moans and mad giggling, as she tore off parts of her clothes to "fit the new her."

When dawn broke, her friends arrived, unware they were too late and that the beloved friend they had come to rescue was long gone.


	2. The Princess And the Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime Inoue is gone- At least the innocent kind girl's soul had been twisted and warped into the countenance of something cruel and inhuman...
> 
> Meanwhile, Aizen thinks Nnoitira and Grimmjow have become rather too unpredictable and defiant. So he gives Inoue a task.
> 
> It's her choice. Either way one of them isn't going to see the fake sunset. 
> 
> And that's only if they are lucky,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Listened to: Unravel
> 
>  
> 
> This was my own personal benchmark given how popular it got, So it may not be the best I've done but I'm still satisfied.

The dust cleared out the now decrepit throne room with a gust of wind, allowing the sun to fully shine on the poor girl.

The new Orihime Inoue looked more mature then old one. Her hair was fuller, and wavier. Her bangs had been pushed to side, hanging over her ears. Her bust was fuller, her back straighter and her other curves more pronounced.  
Under her eyes, red half circles adorned her like bags. A couple fragments was all that remained of the mask. Ragged, twisted white Swatstika’s were the only remnants of her hairpins, fused to her temples like molten steel. Her Shun Shun Rikka had clearly been fused with to her with neither of the kind fairies in sight. Her face was no longer an innocent one instead replaced with a Lascivious smirk and lewd eyes.

“So, Inoue san, how do you like your new powers?” Aizen asked, his satisfied smirk unmistakable.

Orihime purred at the compliment. “They feel good Aizen-sama! Almost too good…” Orihime ripped off her sleeves, tore open the top of her outfit to show some of her large cleavage and slashed open her skirt to show some of her legs. Orihime moaned at the feel of cool air of skin, and the thought of the look on Kurosaki Kun’s and the rest’s faces when they saw her. Don’t worry, once I teach you a lesson, I’ll play with you for a long time, Kurosaki Kun! Sado kun, I wonder how kind you’d be a gentle giant when you learn what happened to me! And Tatsuki, you useless bitch, I don’t need you anymore! Orihime giggled like the teen she once was, savoring her thoughts, as she planned what she would do with her former “friends”.

Aizen showed no interest in Orihime’s exposure. Instead, he examined her with scientific lenses. Her Reiatsu was definitely magnificent, almost worthy of being placed in a rank above the top five Espada. To his surprise instead of one zanpakuto there was two, one a black tanto, the other a white daito, with the tsuba shaped into a flower. Patterning the hilts were black skulls and red teardrops, a clear indication of the weapon’s purpose. These were not used to protect but to kill.  
Aizen was curious about her change of personality. He thought that she would be a vegetable like Wonderweiss or that he would have to use Kyoka Suigetsu to reprogram her. Instead she had come subservient and loyal like an abused puppy. 

This is a human’s true form. Once you break them, they are no different than hollows.

He and the hogyoku must have a similar, cruel sense of humor. This caricature of Inoue was nothing like the old her, almost night and day when compared to the old one, a sick and pale imitation the opposite of everything she once was.  
Aizen laughed inwardly at the thought of the look on her friends faces, but regained focus. Now with Inoue a hollow she wouldn’t just be some useless ploy. She was now a slightly useful pawn like the rest of them.  
“Aizen sama? What do you want me to do?” It was an innocent question for someone who was far from it.

Aizen decided it was time for a change of Espada. Grimmjow and Nnoitira were a liability. He needed one of them to go.

Besides, he needed another guinea pig to see just how powerful Inoue was.  
.  
.  
.  
The sands were quiet with nothing but the twilight slowly breaking into dawn to hearken Nnoitira and Tesra back to their lodgings. They were both too brutal to appreciate this, but not too primitive to sense a fight incoming.  
“Do you sense them? I’ll take care of them if you-"

Nnoitira slapped Tesra. “What the fuck I tell you about making me look weak? Do it again and I’ll cut your head off.” Tesra silently took the punishment and went out of his master’s way. Nnoitira was excited. Perhaps Starrk or Barragon had finally got off his lazy ass, or even better maybe Harribel was there. 

Oh fuck yes, let it be that cunt.

He thrust his index finger towards the ground, generating yellow waves towards his targets. Sadly, it appeared that he was going to be disappointed. They were five of them, but weren’t espada, or even Fraccion. They were just five numeros. Four men and a woman. 

Nnotira smiled with his naturally unsettling grin. Perhaps he could have some fun.

It didn’t matter. If he just used his natural senses, he wouldn’t have needed pequisa to judge how weak they were. By the way their reiastu flowed, it was clear that they have much control over their reiastu.   
To Nnoitira it was just a matter of reflex.

Two of the men were slashed open with their entrails dirtying the pure white grains before they could even release their swords. One managed to release his Zanpakuto, his body changing into a cobra right as he was cut vertically in half. The fourth one ran away, but not before Nnoitira cut his legs off.

“Oh Fuck my Legs! Please I’m sorry, I won’t attack you again, just please have mercy!”

Nnoitira spat in his face and turned towards the bitch. He had no intention of finishing the coward off. He had already forgotten what they had looked like, bored out of his mind by how easy it was to take care of them.

Instead he faced the bitch. She looked barely thirteen with her short black hair and spectacle shaped mask remnants. She was even dressed as a boy, probably to fool herself into thinking she wasn’t just useless like all the other cunts.

“What the fuck er you doing here?” Nnoitira spat at the girl. To his surprise the girl didn’t back away in fear, but instead stood her ground. That pissed him off. 

“I said what the fuck are you doing here!” He raised his reiastu finally getting the result he wanted when she fell to her knees and started shaking. Nnotiira chuckled. "Hmm, just like a woman to cower from the man. Why don’t you go back to your dolls, cunt?”

The girl looked up at him, gave him a nasty glare and spat. 

Nnoitira’s blood boiled as he stared at the dumb bitch. Who the fuck did she think she was? He was the strongest yet some bitch was treating him like she was nothing? Nnoitira was so angry he didn’t even use sonido. The Bitch was so weak she couldn’t even attack back or run away when he kicked her.

The breath was knocked out of the girl as she flew backwards a few hundred feet before skidding on the sand. The girl tried to breathe only to find frothy and copper tasting stuck in her throat. She couldn’t even move below her neck as she began to feel drowsy, her body lighter than a feather as the blackness hit her…

“What’s the matter Nnoitita Kun? Do killing ants really make you feel like a man?” A familiar voice spoke behind as Nnoitira was about to laugh in victory.

"Who the fuck do you think you a-" Nnoitira stopped in the middle of rage when he saw who exactly was behind him.

Standing tall and austere was the girl who Aizen had brought into Las Noches, no longer weak and cowering. Nnoitira was aghast. How the fuck did she escape? Weaklings. Fucking weaklings who couldn’t handle one woman! At the same time, he was relishing the opportunity to teach “Pet-Sama” a few personal tricks. Perhaps Aizen would let him guard her now that she had proven herself most untrustworthy.

When he took a closer look, he realized something was up. For one, the girl had white stars on her temples and sheathed swords…

Swords!   
Aizen had turned the cunt into a arrancar. Why the fuck Aizen would turn her into one of them? It didn’t matter though. He would just consume her like the rest!

“Heh, so Aizen was stupid enough to think you were useful to us. Did you roll over and suck his cock when he gave you those swords?” Nnoitira didn’t need to go all out for this weak bitch.  
Inoue made a pouty face. “You shouldn’t talk about Aizen-Sama like that. No wonder he asked me to kill you!”

Nnotira was taken aback. What the fuck did she just say? Huh. She must have gone batshit insane. Like Aizen would ever replace him with her!

“Why are you just standing there?” Orihime said irritated. “I want to kill you! Don’t tell me your scared!”

 

Nnoitira snarled and yelled incoherently. “You, dumb cunt! Who d’you think you’re talking to! He threw his enormous double bladed scythe at her watching it billow in the wind as it was shot towards her like a bullet. 

Yes, I’ll take you out in one blow, and if you’re alive I’ll teach you some of the tricks I had planned! You’ll know your place when you’re calling me master!  
Nnotira blinked and she was in front of him. With the look of a teacher about to punish a naughty student, in a blink of the eye horizontally slashed Nnoitira’s cheeks open.

Orihime giggled. “I think that’s a better look on you. At least you look prettier!”

Nnoitira just froze disbelieving. She cut through my hierro? 

“What? Are you so stupid that you thought no one could ever make bleed?”

“No this isn’t happening! No one can cut through my hierro! Especially A women!”

Inoue responded with a vulpine smirk. “Your move hun.”

Nnoitira screamed enraged to the heavens. He dragged the chain of his crescent blade back towards him till he picked up the hilt. He hoisted the blade over his shoulder and sprinted to Inoue.

“YOU CUNT!” Nnoitira swung his heavy blade at Inoue but she apparated behind him and slashed his back. Nnoitira turned around and kept swinging his blade uselessly at the dodging Inoue, not so much as cutting a hair on her lovely skin.

Inoue had no such problem. She masterfully dodged every blow (some with Sonido, others with just her natural reflexes) cutting and prodding his flesh as if he was a voodoo doll. When he thrusted his blade at her neck she simply tilted to the side and stabbed him in the shoulder. When he aimed for her legs she simply jumped and cut open his face, removing the eyepatch and showing his mask fragments. She hopped a few yards backwards when Nnoitira tried to cleave her in half with one big swing.

Nnoitira grunted, licked the wounds on his right arm and stuck his tongue out. Golden energy ebbed in a spiral as a Gran Rey Cero formed. Nnoitira wasted no time firing it. He was too mad to wait for it to properly charge. As the Cero sped towards Inoue, she cut it in half with her Daito without even blinking.

Nnoitira watched in horror as Cero fragments each exploded a few feet next to her creating enormous craters. “No! I’ve gotten stronger! How are you still standing?”

“Well obviously you’re not strong enough to kill me. You really are a disappointment. I picked you over Grimmjow because you’re supposedly the strongest. But it appears you’re just as weak and pathetic as I thought you were.”

Nnoitira laughed, refusing to believe the truth. He wasn’t going to die to her! It would never, never be a woman who kills him!

“Pray, Santa Teresa!”

A golden aura filled the air and shockwaves kicked up sand as Nnoitira released his true power. His wounds were sealed shut and his energy returned. He pulled out the scythes so reminiscent of the pincers of a mantis and once again sprinted towards Inoue.

This time she had to block his strikes. Up, Up, Down, Left, Right, it didn’t matter he was winning! 

Or so he thought when his scythes finally struck her. Instead of cutting off her head, they all just shattered into millions of little shards.

“Are you done?” Nnoitira just stared at the ruins of his weapons his mouth agape as he struggled to process what had happened. “Still shocked? I think it’s time I smashed you like the worm you are!”

Orihime quickly and elegantly stabbed Nnoitira Gilga in the stomach. The blade glowed a golden aura as Nnoitira felt something explode in his guts. Nnoitira Gilga, Fifth Espada finally fell to his knees, at the mercy of one of the things he hated the most.

“You finally get it do you? You were never a match for me. I was playing with the whole time, and you didn’t surprise me once. You really are a pathetic man. Now wait here. I need to find someone to cut my hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark, comment, review, subscribe, anything you want to do, please do!
> 
> Feedback is of course optional but very much appreciated. (:


	3. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nnoitira's fate is sealed but his humiliation isn't done yet. Meanwhile Orihime decides to test her powers while Grimmjow marks his territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Grimhime gets smashed to pieces and men get pregnant.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah this is rather bizarre isn't it?

Nnotira tried to stand up but he couldn’t move his legs. Every time he tried to breathe he just throw up more blood and bile.

He couldn’t believe it…. That weak bitch defeated him!

No, how could this happen? I’m the strongest of the Espada and she defeated me!

Orihime immediately turned around and started to walk off in the distance, 

“HEY!!! DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!!”

Nnotira focused his remaining energy on sealing his wounds, He would get that cunt, he didn’t care if didn’t survive this fight, he’d go down taking her with him.

As he tried to seal his wounds with High-Speed Regeneration, a golden light shot out of his wound. What the fu- Flesh and organs twisted together, and sealed his veins shut. Nnoitira gasped for air as he felt a tight stabbing pain in his gut. In the middle of the hole, he could feel something moving.

What the hell did she do to me!

“Hmm, look at yourself. You still think you can survive this. Her look of distaste and disgust turned into a serpentine look of delight. But don’t worry… You just may.”

“What the fuck are you talking about bitch? What did you put in me?”

Orihime ignored him and continued talking. “You were a bug before you were a Aranncar weren’t you? It figures you would die like a pathetic Ant.”  
\ WHOOSH

Nniotira felt her before she saw her. She was straddling him, and licking her lips. Nnoitira tried to shout in protest but Orihime bent down, and kissed him. It wasn’t really kissing as much as it was tonguing. Nnotira let out a shout when she bit into long lizard like tongue. He watched as his tongue was pulled then ripped out of his mouth, the number five missing…

Orihime spat it back out. “Good now will you listen?”

“You’re going to die like the bottom feeding scum you are.” She poked the moving part of his stomach, and watched his squirm. “You see I put something… New in you. The only you’re good for is the energy residing inside you and I’m going to take it. I once saw on TV a wasp that laid it’s egg in a spider, and the baby ate it from the inside despite the spider… Oh it was very much alive.”

Nnoitira eyes glassed up in shock, making Orihime giggle. “I think you have a idea of what’s wrong with your tummy now! Though it will take your power and energy instead of your life.” Orihime licked the blood off her finger tips. “I always wanted to have a baby! Though this I think is more a creation of a god.”

“Have fun Nnotira kun.” 

Orihime kissed her short-lived rival’s cheek, smiling at the look of despair and fear on his face, stood up and left.  
. .  
.  
“Princesa.”

Orihime heard a wheezy voice coming from the bodies. At first, she thought it was the wind (was there always wind or did Aizen create that as well?) but the voice kept repeating like a signal.

“Princesa, help me.”

There it was again. Its location was emanating from the area Nnoitira killed those numeros. Perhaps one of them is alive. Or there’s a cute body I can remake. Orihime wondered what were the extent of her abilities were. Was it truly in god’s territory like Aizen suggested? She could create life but could she take it back? All Orihime knew was that she wanted to see just how mighty her divine powers were.

A quick Sonido across the sands got Orihime to the source. The ivory white sand was soaked with blood, and she could see a Hollow bug and lizard pecking at the lumps of flesh and bone with pieces of ragged white cloth.

Life must be like the Serengetti out here. Orihime winced in anger at a memory of her watching a nature documentary with Tatsuki, crying like a baby when the Lion got a Gazelle. The voice interrupted her thoughts again.

“Princessa. Princessa…” The voice had come much closer to Orihime, it’s jitterly whisper had turned into a chant, almost like a prayer. Orihime was flattered at the thought, but figured it was just a cry for help. One of the half eaten lumps moved and looked at her.  
“Pricessa…. Help her… I’m sorry I ran… Please…”

Orihime turned around and saw a legless raven haired teen looking Arrancar with his mask forming a spectacle shape around his eyes. He was covered in white insects and the other scavengers of the white wastes. That kinda amused her so she smiled. Then she noticed that he was staring at her chest.

The guy was immediately struck in the head with a Bala, killing him instantly as his brains spread across the grains like jelly on toast. It wasn’t that she was angry, it was more that she couldn’t have any of her Fraccion distracted by her breasts all the time. It would have gotten annoying fast.

Though he did have good taste…

It didn’t take long for Orihime to find her. She was yards away, laying spread-eagled on the ground.

She just like the boy, except her features were softer and smooth like baby’s bottom. Her hair was short but seemed well combed and silky. She even reminded her of Kurosaki Kun’s sister by her tomboy esque fashion sense. She was just what Orihime was looking for.

She’s perfect.

Orihime knelt down and collected her reiryoku in her right hand. In no time a large ball of yellow energy formed, levitating a few inches above her pencil thin, delicate fingers. She touched the girl’s caved in sternum and felt as broken pieces of the chest cavity start to reconstruct.

As the ribs slid back to where they were supposed to be she felt a heartbeat. Then breathing.

“Kaha! Guhk! H- Koph- how the H-hell am I-I still al-live?” the girl had a soft, yet cynical voice. 

She looked up at the beautiful women smiling above her. Her bright aura gave her the sadly brief idea idea that she was dead and In a better place. Seeing her mask remnants dashed those hopes.

“It’s alright hun. I’m here. My name is-"  
“Inoue san. You’re the human that Lord Aizen brought to Hueco Mundo. ”

“Not human anymore!” She chirped cheerfully, masking her surprise at the girl memory and refusal to use Aizen’s honorific. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah, I guess… Wait where’s Nnoitira!” She looked around in horror.

“Oh don’t worry about that bastard, for all his bitching about his strength he wasn’t even a threat to me.”

"You… You… Killed him?"

"No he’s still alive, but he can’t harm anyone anymore." She winked at the tween.

The girl sighed in relief. There was something about the redhead that she trusted… She didn’t know why.

When she tried to stand on her fixed legs and nearly slipped almost like she was a newborn calf and was just using her tendons and muscles for the first time. Orihime grabbed her by the waist and held her steady. She blushed at the sudden touch.  
“Oh, so you’re into that are you? That’s alright I was friends with someone like that. Though you’re not as irritating.” Orihime gave her a teasing smirk.

The girl waived her hands in protest. “No, that’s not true, I love Grim-“ The girl covered her mouth with her hands in protest.

Orihime giggled, a bit surprised at just how similar hollows were to humans. “That’s okay your secret’s safe with me.”  
The girl bowed in thanks. “Thank you for saving me... I don’t know how I can repay you!” Her breathing was still unsteady but at least she wasn’t tumbling on her ass. 

That was what she wanted to hear. She could tell that that the girl was greatful for saving her life, and maybe even admired her for defeating Nnoitira. There was something else that surprised her though.  
She was starting to like the girl. "What’s your name hun."

The girl responded while nervously looking at her shoes. Calliera Catraviar. Arrancar # 76.

Orihime smiled and held out her hand. “Come with me.”  
.  
.  
. 15 Minutes later

Grimmjow was and is a man of simple tastes. He loved only one thing. The thrill of the fight. That was reflected very much in his residence.

It was small with only four rooms. The cracked hole filled marble walls were indigo colored and the floor was an aqua blue covered by stained Persian carpets. The main room where he slept was also the largest. It was a mixture between a dojo and a target range. Grimmjow and his Fraccion had lived here after Aizen made them Arrancar. Aizen even had Tousen replace the training area’s walls with Sekiseki, so he could train better.

Grimmjow sighed. Weaklings. Fucking weaklings…

He hated being under Aizen’s control. The idea of having to bow and scrape to someone other than himself disgusted him. The only reason he continued to even listen was due to Aizen’s power.  
His fucking power.

It infuriated him. The fact that there was someone he couldn’t kill pissed him off till he saw red. So, he had no choice but to accept his rank and kiss Aizen’s ass for until he found a way to take care of him and the rest of his cowards.  
He would never let anyone look down on him. He would consume every fucking one of them and they would know he was the king.

And then there was Ichigo Kurosaki.

The bastard had got him curious. He had never met a human or Shinigami he could say was close to a mirror image. He could tell there was more hollow in him then even he knew. Someone who could live for the fight… Someone he felt he had unfinished business with despite their difference in power.

And then there was the girl. He felt like he owed her for fixing his arm. But he had the idea that she looked down on him as well.

Fuck.

Fuck!

Enraged, Grimmjow fired a cero from his fist opening up a hole as tall as a basketball hoop. Fuck it. He was going on a walk. As long as he didn’t fuck with Aizen’s orders everything might be alright.  
Plus, he felt Nnoitira and someone else fighting earlier. From what he could tell whoever it was had defeated him. He couldn’t wait to rub it in his face.

He left the room and walked into the light. The Hueco Mundo outside Las Noches was prone to continent spanning sandstorms and dust devils. In here it was always sunny and slightly windy.  
How fucking boring.

When he walked out in the sand he stopped when he noticed a figure in the distance. About twenty yards away, a was a girl with her front facing away.

More specifically it was the girl Aizen brought here.

He was at first shocked (how weak can his superiors be?) but oddly it turned to bemusement. The girl had escaped Aizen. She was definitely not the weak women he thought her to be.

Though it looked like Nnoitira had gotten to her first given her ripped clothes and shorn hair. He grimaced a bit disgusted at the creature Aizen ranked above him. Though that raised the question of where he was.

“So, you escaped.” Grimmjow cracked a grin. “Well tell you what. I owed you a favor. How about I don’t tell Aizen you were over here.” He didn’t want to offer to help her escape, unless she asked for it. He’d probably have to leave Hueco Mundo then.  
But then again, if he left for The World Of The Living, that could mean he may have the rematch he wanted… And the idea of thwarting Aizen’s plans brought a smile to his face.

The girl turned around to look at him and Grimmjow froze.

Something was very wrong about her.

For one her eyes were… They weren’t the sweet doe eyes he had seen in her. The sclera was slate gray with slit pupils. The look in them were cold and hungry. And there were white pieces of bone on her temples… Could she?

Aizen turned her into a Hollow?

Why… Was he afraid. His knees were shaking, his arms were trembling, his eye twitching. It was just one woman! And yet he, the King was afraid of her, unlike any other.

The woman flashed a grin full of teeth. That was wrong too, it looked almost predatory.

Grimmjow blinked and she was gone. 

What the hell was that? Why the fuck did he freak out all of a sudden?

And Why…

Why he did he feel sorry for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing!


	4. Arrival of the Ryoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and company finally arrive at Hueco Mundo thinking themselves immortal, unaware that they have failed. Tosen gets a upgrade while we get a look at espada politics.
> 
>  
> 
> Mainly lots of squabbling and shit talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes this time, nor can I think of any commentary, serious or rifftastic.

Dawn

Outside Las Noches, in the perpetual darkness everything was quiet across the dunes. Small Hollows emerging and scurrying from their burrows or nests were the only disturbances across the rock littered desert. There were a few monstrous yet squat and cubic communication outposts and radar bases scattered about, used to sense any incoming threats from any intruders that potentially planned to invade Aizen’s Fortress, whether they be Shinigami or Hollow.

A tear in the sky brought the sinister quiet to an end. The tear widened eight feet but for only a moment. Before it closed shut three figures leaped out into the sands.

The frames of the three were quickly illuminated by the moonlight. Their breathing was visible in the cold thin air. The Strawberry scowled and looked around, seeing taking in the desolation around him…

…And the enormous castle just beyond the horizon.

“Where should we begin to look?” Chad said while gaping.

Uryu joined in on his friends pretending to be statues. Hollows made this?

"Ichigo I think we shouldn’t just assume that’s where Inoue is. We should look ar-"

“Alright let’s go.” Ichigo ran towards the fortress with Chad following close behind.

“HEY! WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!”

“Hey Four Eyes we don’t have time to search for clues! Every second we wait means Inoue is still in danger!

Uryu sighed. This was stupid, going in without any knowledge of the Arrancars or even the dimension they decided to invade. 

Then again Urahara couldn’t have told them anything he had no answers for or prepare them for any powers that Aizen… And the Soul Society had proven they could fight threats they didn’t know about.

And Inoue san…

An image of her crossed his brain, she was smiling and happy, her gentle reiastu soothing him and cheering everyone up like only she could…

That’s why they were all here. The idea of her suffering because of these monsters was more then he, Chad or Ichigo could abide.

He didn’t even want to think about her dying…

Uryu used Hirenyku to catch up with his friends. He didn’t care if he was being rash. He would get her home alive no matter what. No Quincy could stand someone Innocent suffering while they could do something about it. 

Uryu glanced at Kurosaki and smirked. He no longer cared if his rival was arrogant, or even a Shinigami.

If he truly was willing to go to hell and back to save his friends, then all of that was irrelevant.  
.  
.  
.  
Control Room

Klaxons were going off in the control room. The Fraccion summoned the Blind Swordsman.

Kaname Tosen was the overseer of the security of Hueco Mundo. He had gladly taken the spurs when offered to him because all these Arrancar were no different than the wild barbarians of Squad 11. They didn’t know anything about justice, and Tosen resented them despite of the fact that they were necessary pawns in the creation of the new world.

Even a blind man could see that.

When he entered the room, despite the deafening and thunderous alarm, he could all the little noises of work. The tapping on keyboards, the beeping coming from computers, the still breathing… The world was not dark and invisible for the enthralled Shinigami.

The truth was it had never been so clear.

There were four main areas of observation, entirely for security purposes. One was the Forest of Menos where masked Adjuchas controlled the rest of the Menos through brute strength and shared fear. The next area of importance was the surface outside Hueco Mundo, controlled by the incomplete experimental Arrancar holed up in either rebuilt ruins of some powerful Hollow Warlord or a base designed by Aizen himself.

The next one was monitored by the Fraccion. It centered in the inside Of Las Noches itself. Cameras were everywhere, even in the Espada’s private quarters, but there was admittedly a very minute of amount of blindspots, so Reiatsu sensors were necessary. It was much better than getting the megapixels blocked by the continent wide stand storms.

The other one was the most important and was only observed by the top four Espada and the exiled Captains. They were Aizen private areas, labs where experiments were carried out. There were no cameras accessible by the Hollows. They were locked away with Special Kido Aizen created so that no one could interrupt or interfere.

The walls weren’t soundproof though. Screams, sobs, and gore could be heard daily from that zone, creating a further deterrence for any Arrancar who would dare to rebel.

“What’s the problem #31?” With the exception of Wonderweiss and grudgingly the Espada, he refused to give these monsters the respect of referring to them by their names  
.  
“Tousen sama three intruders have invaded Hueco Mundo. One of them has been identified as Ichigo Kurosaki.” His toned was forcibly respectful, knowing that he was expendable and that one hint of disrespect, disobedience, or even disagreement with the dark skinned soul reaper was more than enough to lose his head or worst...

“Are you sure #31? I never thought the boy was foolish enough to attack head on.”

“Yes, Tosen sama, we checked the database and his face matched the software Aizen sama installed.” He didn’t try to say that #31 was to the left of him and he should know it by the fact they never change spots.

“Very well I’ll tell Ai-“

“There is no need Kaname.” A sonorous voice spoke behind Tosen. “I already know who has arrived.” There was a hint of a pleased tone in his voice.

Despite having his sight stolen, Kaname could almost see the Hollows tense up and freeze. He even thought he heard some them suck in their breath. It always brought a smile to Tosens face when he felt one of these insects squirm. That was the dominance Sosuke Aizen naturally had over both death gods and mortals.

“Very well, are you going to call the Espada for a meeting?”

“Yes.”

The screens started to flash brightly, and a shout rang out behind Tosen.

“Aizen sama! Tosen sama! Inoue Orihime has appeared to have escaped! “

Tosen sprang into action “Where is she? If you are lying hollow you won’t see the dawn.”  
“She is near the palaces.”

That foolish girl! Tosen was furious. Aizen had given her treatment underserving of a human, and yet she sought to be killed? Aizen put too much trust in Ulquiorra. Tosen pulled Suzumushi out of its sheath, but before he could leave Aizen put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“No Kaname.”

“But Aize-"

“Don’t worry Tosen san. That is indeed part of my plans.”

Tosen looked perplexed. That was irritating but the Lord of Hueco Mundo hid it with a smile. Unlike Gin, Tosen could barely understand his true nature, or his plans. He was just an angry sheep following him blindly.

His strength though… Maybe even sheep deserved to be rewarded even when they were more than happy to be led off a cliff. And his lust for revenge and power could be a asset.

“ Come with me Tosen san. We need to have a talk. Privately”

.  
.  
.  
Espada Meeting Room: 

Ulquiorra always was the first to arrive. He followed Aizen dutifully, almost like a dog would. Though, He didn’t really care about anything, whether it be his life, or his comrades lives. His heart and soul was as empty as it could be. Even his body with its lifeless, almost reptilian green gaze, His short yet slightly unkempt dark hair, and his bloodless alabaster skin gave him the airs of a man who ultimately just couldn’t understand or try to make the effort of feeling… Anything.  
And yet while he walking to the meeting room, he pondered if this truly the case. He may not be able to feel joy or sadness, but he could feel anger, irritation, and annoyance.

Anger at Grimmjow for his lack of loyalty.

Irritation at Orihime Inoue for her... “Admiration” for Lord Aizen.

And annoyance at Nnoitira for his sick, sexual hatred for women.

Does this mean he was starting to become as weak as the woman was?

No, it probably meant that Aizen needed a change in Espada. He wouldn’t say it to either his face or behind his back though. He would follow Aizen sama orders to the end, even if it entailed killing himself or even “other things”.

When he finally made to a dark hallway that led to an even darker door to his surprise he saw Grimmjow there. This was quite out of form for him. Maybe he had changed.

“Hey, Ulquiorra, do you why Aizen called us here? It better not be for another fucking review!”

His hopes were dashed the second he opened his mouth. “No, I am not privy to his innermost workings. And it’s Aizen sama.”

“Heh. I’m not going to say it unless I have to.”

“Let me remind you that your life and position is on a swords edge. It wouldn’t be wise to take advantage of Aizen sama’s good will.”

Grimmjow smiled. “What you mean is that you want to be the one who does it. Go on try me right now, I’ll kill the shit out of you!”

Ulquiorra’s eyebrow twitched. “I don’t need to waste time on trash like you.”

Grimmjow’s brow furrowed and he reached for sword. But before Grimmjow could respond, they both saw the pink haired scientist standing between them, smiling.

“Now, let’s not be hasty! You wouldn’t want to attack each other without Aizen sama’s consent. One or both of you may be demoted. Or even better, one of you fight to the death and I get the corpse.”

He didn’t even try to hide his delight at the potential opportunity. While Ulquiorra just looked at him with indifference, Grimmjow was all but frothing at the mouth.

"Though I wish you all would except my invitation to see what’s in my lab while you’re alive.”

“Shut it Szayel, you fucking weirdo! I’d cero my own ass off myself before I go anywhere near your lab!”

Szayel made a faux face of hurt. “Now, why wouldn’t anybody want to spend an afternoon with Moi?”

“I wouldn’t want to hang out with jarhead either.” Both the number nine and number eight made Grimmjow uncomfortable. It would be easy to kill them considering his rank, but Aizen had forbidden any infighting.  
That was fucking annoying due to the fact he could sense the bastard was standing right behind him. 

“You call?” Aaronerro finally said.

If the top three Espada and Zommuri hadn’t shown up at that exact moment, they probably would have started a fight.

Starrk looked tired and bored, while Harribel looked irritated, but it was Barragon who was truly furious.

“Enough!” Barragon roared, his reiatsu drifting through the room to silence the arguing peanut gallery of men and Aaroniero. “All of you get in the room and wait for the boss!”

They all went in but neither of them had noticed that they were one member short.

.  
.  
.  
Ichigo was starting to really hate his luck. 

As soon as he and his friends had set off to Las Noches, a apparently endless horde of Arrancar had swarmed them. Many of them seemed like they weren’t full Arrancar, many of them being deformed, almost like they hadn’t completed their transformation into something purely humanoid and were in between a Hollow and Arrancar. If they weren’t a barrier to Inoue, he may have felt bad for them.

To his surprise, Chad and Uryu had asked to take them on all by themselves. 

The horde was running towards the dune Uryu had used as snipers nest. Ichigo could see that many of them still had most of their masks. Surely Uryu and Chad couldn’t have gotten that good right? They can’t possibly take on that many Arrancar by themselves? They were crazy, they were only human...

Ichigo was going to intervene but then he saw the proof of his friends power.

He saw the horizon in front of Uryu being completely blocked out by a maelstrom of blue arrows. They were fast, reaching the end of the horde in little more than two seconds. After the rain had stopped nothing remained but dust and craters.  
As for Chad… Well he was surrounded by half a hundred bloody, broken, and bruised man sized bodies. He was fighting a human like hollow as tall as a giraffe. The half hollow looked tired and angry while Chad wasn’t even breaking a sweat. 

When the hollow put his fists together and brought them down, Ichigo heard and could almost feel both the giants arms break. 

All chad had done was blocked it.

Ichigo couldn’t believe it. Chad’s gotten this strong!

He saw Chad fire an energy blast that tore of it’s right shoulder and most of it’s upper chest. It fell back and didn’t rise.

Afterword Chad and Uryu had met back with Ichigo and smirked at the dumbfounded look on his face.

“What Kurosaki? You think you’re the only one who has gotten stronger?” Uryu bragged.

“I… I honestly don’t know what to say but… Wait is that a kid?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Draconichero24 for giving me this idea. While I was shooting idea's, two gave him attention. One is Karin's Turn which he liked but he found this horrifying so I had to make it.
> 
> And if you don't think it can't get any worse... Well, you probably shouldn't read on.
> 
> Reviews and comments most welcome!


End file.
